1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof device for a camera, more particularly, to an improvement for a sealing structure of a camera cover in which a camera body is housed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera body is housed in a cover formed by a front cover and a rear cover, provided with an opening to load and unload film from the camera body, with the opening being opened and closed by a back lid. A sealing member is packed in a space between the front cover and the rear cover, and another sealing member is packed in a space between the back lid and the rear cover.
Thus, in a conventional camera, sealing members are provided in a portion between the front cover and the rear cover, and in a portion between the back lid and the rear cover, independently from each other. Accordingly, in an assembling process, two sealing members must be separately attached to the cover, which is cumbersome and hinders efforts to lower the cost of a camera.